Promitto Vita Comes
by Y.K.Willstone
Summary: The two of them had been through thick and thin, big things and small things, but this might break them. This time they have to end the war. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Yes I'm doing a challenge, I know I said I would resist the temptation to do anything else while I'm writing the "Lost Potter" and "Ripple in the Water". But I have a case of 'can't do commitment so is doing one night stands' type of thing with my writing. Yes I know I haven't updated my other work since before December last year. But yeah... on with the story.

*Laughs slightly and then ducks a flying shoe*

Okay, so normally I would stay the hell away from any competitions, they are nasty things that eat away at your soul and mind and patience, but recently I realised that that was just my graphics homework : ) getting to my mind. Why I continue that subject I will never know (well I do, and I do love the challenge).

About this fiction:

So I was thinking about doing something to get my braincells thinking in the right universe again. So naturally I went onto the forums and chose enough challenges to keep me going for the holidays. I can say that this will not be another multi-chapter fiction. Not in a million years. But you can comment if you think it should be. But I have told myself to say no.

Please note that I am writing the introduction before actually getting to the fiction. I think this is a case of procrastination. On with the writing.

0

Spells cut to the air, almost faster than the speed of light and with the accuracy of a champion archer. Scorpius dodged through the rays, not giving himself the time to look and see where the spells hit.

He quickly shifted around to the wall of the room. The cold concrete was a welcome relief to his back, a cold compress against the array of black and blue bruises that littered his skin. He winced as another spell made him press sharply into the wall, he could feel the fresh bruises forming on top of the older ones.

Were he crouched was behind tall row of shelving, which had toppled over at some point in the battle. The books that had been on it before spells had started to fly, had become strewn around the room, perching precariously on top of one another, swaying as each spell passed them.

From his position under the shelving, Scorpius could see the extent of the damage done in the battle, tables were overturned with black burn marks etched into their oak surface, the various dark objects that had been spelled to the walls littered the floor and, slightly more important in Scorpius' book, was that his long term auror partner, Albus Potter, was nowhere to be seen.

They hadn't meant to get into a fight, Scorpius would swear, even after the event, that they hadn't gone into the shop with the intentions of starting an all out light show. Borgen and Burke's had been an ancient shop that everyone knew contained less than legal goods and more than fishy wears. The store had been surrounded by secrets and it had taken over ten years of undercover work from many different members of the auror department for there to be enough evidence for the shop to be closed.

Albus and Scorpius had been handed the case a few months ago, they hadn't wanted it, they hadn't needed it. All the members of the auror department knew that the case was almost impossible to complete, the informants were shoddy at best and the undercover operatives were so fed up with the case that they had no motivation left. In theory they should have failed.

But then they had come across someone who had promise, one of the witches who used to sell potion ingredients in the area came forward with some information. She had told the pair that they she had the knowledge that could win them that warrant that they needed to get the shop to be closed. In return for the 300 galleons they gave her they had the information - Mr Borgen had sold her, only a few days ago, a locket.

The locket, given to the aurors by the lady, had been confirmed to be on the list of items wanted by the auror department as evidence in several murder cases. Scorpius had even brought his father, Draco Malfoy, in to see the locket, just to be it was the one that he had bought in his sixth year at Hogwarts. His father had indeed confirmed, bar reluctantly, that the locket that he had bought back during the wizarding war, making the locket not only evidence, but stolen property and dark magic. That alone meant that there was evidence enough to go through the shop with a warrant and collect any of the things on the property's owned by Mr Borgin and Mr Berc.

Scorpius and Albus had gone in blind, not wanting to cause any unnecessary fighting from the shopkeepers by bringing in a small army of people (who all wanted in on the action at the shop). The two of them hadn't expected to find that the owners had been tipped off by the very witch who had given them the information in the first place. Meaning that their welcome party had begun with a rather nasty jinx aimed at Albus' head.

Another spell drew Scorpius out of his musing, the spell had passed closer than any of the other spells. It had passed narrowly over his head in a shade of aqua, skimming just above his slicked back hair, rebounding off the wall and hitting a nearby book pile. The pile started to fall, almost in slow motion. He pulled his body up and jumped over the debris through the middle of the room as quickly as possible.

"ALBUS!" he shouted over the roar as the large pile of heavy-looking books fell on the place he had just vacated "ALBUS!"

"SCORPIUS!"

Scorpius heard his name in return over the crashing of yet another book pile. Soon, a rather tired and dusty Albus Potter came wading through the sea of boxes that filled the remainder of the storeroom to Scorpius' left.

"Quick! Through here!" they heard the crackling voice of Borgen from the direction that Albus had come from. Scorpius watched as Albus, just about to turn to look to where the voice had come from, was almost hit by another spell, bright yellow, which came sped at him just at the wrong moment for him to continue the action. Albus looked over to where the spell had come from, and his eyes narrowed. Scorpius, curiously, looked over to the source of the spell.

Someone was hiding around the corner of the room on the opposite side to where they had heard Borgen. Probably, he thought, just behind the desk at the front of the shop, too scared to go outside and face the aurors that Albus had bluffed were there. He could imagine the man in there ready to duck if needed at any point in the battle, alert and frightened.

He flicked a patronus off to the department at the ministry, finally requesting the backup that they desperately needed. He didn't think about warning them before, enough people had died in the war, they didn't need to continue the existence of one of the final remains of the war, getting rid of the pure blood propaganda that had been floating over the people of Knockturn Alley before and during the war. The department would have pulled out all off the stops, and if they couldn't find anything Scorpius couldn't think of anyone in the office that wouldn't search everything until they had gone mad.

Albus, not waiting for Scorpius to signal, jumped into the middle of the room and ran to the corner before the offender could even think about shooting another spell at him. He rounded the corner, firing a stunning spell as he did so. Scorpius was happy to hear the 'thunk' from the a freshly stunned person hitting the ground, he was not so happy to hear the words "You'll pay for that!" coming from the direction of Mr Borgen's hiding place.

Scorpius turned to face the doorway to the storeroom, the floor was covered almost entirely in boxes of all shapes and sizes, there was no way to get through there without Borgen noticing him. Movement would be slow due to the boxes blocking the way, moving any of the boxes could result in a small avalanche of heavy dark objects in their boxes falling off the shelf. "Come out Borgen!" He called out again "You know that this really isn't doing anything for your lawyer to work with."

"Scorpius!" he heard Albus yell, he took the message and ducked, a second later a neon green spell shot through a gap in the boxes. Scorpius looked at the gap and took his chance, in the split second that followed the green spells casting, he shot a quick stunner at the exact point that he had seen the killing curse come out of.

The killing curse came onwards in slow motion, Scorpius could see the slight ripple in the air as the spell passed through it, faster than even the fastest broomstick in existence. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave them. All the people he knew the people that he loved.

The curse got so close that he could almost touch it. Scorpius closed his eyes and then, just as all of his hope at living were in tatters and not coming back, something pulled him down and away from the pulsing greenish white of the curse. Something pulled him down onto the floor and made him land with a loud clatter, his wand dropped out of his hand at impact. Something, someone, he realised, had pulled him out of the way in the split second before he had been hit.

"Bloody hell Scorp, what do you think you're doing!" Albus cursed as they lay for a split second on the floor. They quickly stood up and brushed off their clothing.

"Thinking about how you would get revenge for my death. It was amusing to say the least." They decided with a collection of raised eyebrows and pulled faces that they were just going to go and run right into the thick of things and get Mr Borgin before he tried to kill again.

They charged forwards, curses flew out of their wands. Stunners, Leglockers even the Curse of the Bogies. It took half a minute before they heard a slight crash from the side of the room nearest to the far wall. They hurried over to the site of the crash and found a stunned Mr Borgen with what seemed to be bogies still attacking his face. They paused for a second, taking in their victory.

Scorpius bent down and turned the man over, he reached behind him and pulled out a set of handcuffs made to stop the flow of magic to the hands of the criminal and clipped them onto Mr Borgen's wrists "Judas Borgen, you are under arrest for questioning about your activities in the second and first modern Wizarding Wars. You don't have to say anything but-"

He was cut off by a rumbling and then an almighty 'CRASH!' The other aurors came into the room with their wands out and hurried expressions on their faces. Teddy Lupin came to the front of the group and saw the handcuffed man on the floor slowly coming around.

"If I had come in a few minutes ago I would have been the hero here right?"

Scorpius looked at the older man and gave him a sarcastically sad nod. Albus responded by going over to him and patting him on the shoulder.

"There there."

0

Finished!

R&R if you're feeling kind.


End file.
